Dreaming of You
by Karri Potter
Summary: Be forewarned: a extremely sappy songfic featuring the angst-y Ginny Weasley and the seemingly unattainable Harry Potter . . . or is he?


A/N: Ugh. This may very well be the sappiest thing I have ever written. Or maybe not. But hey, if you're a sucker for romance, and you like H/G . . . the song is the late Selena's, and it's a gorgeous piece of music. I wrote this a long time ago, found it recently and said, eh, why not? KrissyKat, I'm sorry you didn't get to beta-read- either the attachment didn't work or you're ignoring me, I don't know which, but I decided not to wait any longer! Sorry, hun. Anyway, hope you enjoy and any and all reviews would be much appreciated. Thanks s'much! Luv and stuff, K. P. 

  
  


Dreaming of You....

  
  
  
  


_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you_

_And I wish on a star that somewhere you are_

_Thinking of me too..._

  
  


Ginny couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, but sweet, restful darkness eluded her. One face kept popping into her head, cheerful and laughing, smiling at her, mocking, a taunting reminder that the love she felt was unrequited.

  
  


"Oh, Harry," she whispered, a single tear sliding slowly down her cheek. "Why don't you love me?"

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight_

_Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me..._

  
  


Harry, sweet Harry . . . brave, good, strong, and oh-so-handsome! Ginny buried her head in her pillow. Why don't you come and take me away? You're my only knight in shining armor, on that white horse- er, broomstick? Let's ride off into the sunset. Together forever, just you and me . . .

  
  


But of course. Ginny shook her red curls. You don't love me. You never have. To you I'm just Ron's kid sister, nobody worth paying attention to . . .

  
  


_I wonder if you ever see me_

_And I wonder if you know I'm there_

_If you looked in my eyes, would you see what's inside_

_Would you even care?_

  
  


Ginny got out of bed, careful not to wake the others, and went over to the large window. There was no moon, but the star glow cast a fairyland light over the grounds.

  
  


Harry didn't think of her as a romantic prospect, Ginny knew that. She was even sure he knew she was there half the time. She just didn't matter all that much to him.

  
  


_I just wanna hold you close, but so far_

_All I have are dreams of you_

_So I wait for the day and the courage to say_

_How much I love you . . ._

  
  


She had almost- almost- gotten up the courage to tell Harry how she felt a few times. But every time she made her resolve, something would come up to frighten her away. There was that whole business with Cho Chang- but she wouldn't think of that, Ginny decided. There was nothing worse than watching the person you loved drool over someone else. 

  
  


_I'll be dreaming of you tonight _

_Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me_

  
  


Despite the wide open window and large room, Ginny began to feel as though the walls were closing in on her. She wasn't allowed out of Gryffindor Tower, but maybe she could go down to the common room, calm down a little ... yes, that's what she'd do.

  
  


Ginny wrapped her too-small pink dressing gown around her (it clashed horribly with her hair, she knew) and crept quietly down the stairs to the common room.

  
  


To her surprise, there was someone already sitting in a chair by the fire. Ginny stopped and went to creep right back up the stairs when that someone turned. "Ginny!"

  
  


It was Harry. Curse that cunning trick of fate, Irony! Ginny smiled weakly. "Hi,"

  
  


"What are you doing down her at this time of night?" asked Harry, smiling at her. 

  
  


"I, ah, couldn't sleep." Ginny said, hesitantly taking a seat on another chair by the fire. "But I could ask the same of you."

  
  


"True enough." Harry turned to gaze into the fire's scarlet depths. "I was thinking."

  
  


"About ..." Ginny prompted, hoping she wasn't prying. The firelight flickering on Harry's face gave him an oddly distinguished, grown up look, which made Ginny's stomach flip-flop pleasantly.

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight_

_Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me ..._

  
  


"Just- things, you know?" he turned to look at her. "Life."

  
  


"I understand," she nodded. Boy, did she ever.

  
  


For a moment he just stared at her. The firelight glinted on his glasses, and for a moment Ginny couldn't see those beautiful green eyes of his. But it subsided, and Ginny saw those eyes she knew so well gaze into her own. They were bright, everlasting. The green depths were unimaginable. You could fall into those eyes and never, ever, find your way out . . .

  
  
  
  


_I can't stop dreaming of you_

_I can't stop dreaming_

_I can't stop dreaming of you ..._

  
  


For all the time Ginny had spent gazing into those unseeing eyes, there was something different about them this time. They were not blinded. They saw. They saw in her own eyes what she had kept inside her all along. They saw the intensity of her feelings, the pain of indifference, and the hope for tomorrow. They saw everything Ginny had tried to keep to herself.

  
  


And they reflected it back.

  
  


Ginny blinked. Her gaze was locked on his, she could not tear it away. It was magnetic. Miraculous. Magic.

  
  


This wordless display of emotions seemed to last forever. In reality, only seconds. Harry's face seemed to draw nearer and nearer- and Ginny realized it was. She didn't know what was happening, whether this was a crazy, wonderful dream, or warped reality, but she couldn't think of anything but Harry being so close- his adorable messy hair, those green lagoons otherwise known as his eyes, his strong chin . . . his lips . . .

  
  


It was a soft kiss. Tender, gentle, giving. But it spoke volumes. 

  
  


_Late at night when all the world is sleeping _

_I stay up and think of you_

_And I still can't believe that you came up to me_

_And said I love you._

_I love you too._

  
  


When Harry pulled away, he didn't say anything. He seemed- bewildered. Confused. Overwhelmed.

  
  


Ginny smiled softly. No matter what Harry thought, no matter what he had to figure out, one thing was pretty clear. That ride off into the sunset was looking a lot closer now.

  
  


And Ginny knew she would enjoy it.

  
  


_I'll be dreaming with you tonight_

_Til tomorrow, and the rest of my life_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room, dreaming with you endlessly ..._

  
  


_Dreaming with you endlessly . . . _

  
  



End file.
